gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee
Unit Type Two (I'm assuming) official sources list (slightly) conflicting MS types for the Banshee. This one lists it as "Full-Psycho-Frame Prototype MS", while this one lists it as "Full-Psycho-Flame Prototype MS". I figured it would be better to put it to community vote as to which one we should use. —AscendedAlteran 04:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) : The second one is probably some Engrish I think. The "l" and the "r" sounds are quite the same in Japanese. The "Psycho-Flame" thing is just a nickname for the Psycho-Frame of the Banshee (which is orange, like a flame). Moreover, the first one is more recent, isn't it ? So the designation "Full-Psycho-Frame Prototype MS" is probably the better if not the right one. HPZ - O.N.E. 12:15, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Problem is, I've caught a lot of Engrish in official materials. —AscendedAlteran 12:31, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Yeah, I see what you mean... It's just like the Core Block which becomes the Core Brock. Anyway, the latest source is often the better one, so the first source is probably the right one. We can also wait for the episode of Unicorn where the Banshee appears. There will be plenty of official sources. HPZ - O.N.E. 12:49, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::just to put my two credits in(hay its a future economy with one universal form of money(...gold, joke)) the Gunpla master grade manual lists it as a full Psycho-frame prototype. i know this cause i was looking at the booklet as i typed this.Guyver92 (talk) 16:48, November 4, 2015 (UTC) History clarification Does anyone hae information on the Banshee's history according to the novels. I'm not sure where we got the part about Banshee being a part of Neo-Zeon's forces.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 16:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) It never was part of Neo Zeon, i edited that part out and i ve read the novel before guys u need to stop deleting the history part,Selfexplanatory 03:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) it took me time to write it, and i ve read the novel before so stop screwing aroundSelfexplanatory 03:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) New arms for OVA Banshee Okay, so we have the reveal of episode 5, Black Unicorn. Does anyone have any source information as to what the the new weapons are? One looks like a claw on the left arm and the other looks like some kind of beam cannon on the right. Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 03:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) We'll have to wait until the OVA comes out, then we can learn at least one of the names of the weapon. One person on 4chan already saw the episode, so it should be soon. -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 04:45, November 12, 2011 (UTC) We know that it has the Heat Claw on the left arm. But does anyone know what exactly is on the right arm? It's definitely not the beam magnum, so it could be some kind of rail gun...Theres some info for the HG up on GundamGuy.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 21:29, November 25, 2011 (UTC) The other weapon is a Funnel. I wouldn't list it until we get total confirmation though, so wait till then. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 06:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Someone translated the Great Mechanics DX19 article here. That "funnel" gun is also referred to as a smartgun on the Japan wiki. The Psyco-frame claw is a tentative name on there, but I'm pretty sure it isn't a heat claw. --Zeikfried 15:54, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I just wasn't sure where you got that from. Add it back in if you want. Can the OVA version still use the standard Unicorn weapons like the magnum and the bazooka, because the HG certainly comes with them17:25, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Seems likely, though not equipping them simultaneously I guess. It's a bit odd that only the Banshee's right manipulator is functional in Unicorn Mode, and its left only in Destroy Mode. --Zeikfried 17:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I found some translations on Mecha-Talk forum of the Unicorn and Destroy mode of the HG Banshee... :From the Unicorn Mode manual :Armed Armor VN :It is externally wrapped in beam coating and holds the same anti-beam ability as ordinary shields. Using the strength of the psychoframe, it also functions as a mass based weapon. Funny thing is, this term is a proper noun in the Nanoha series. :From the Destroy Mode manual :Armed Armor BS ( the fin gun) :An additional psychoframe equipment. A ranged weapon that can achieve high precision "predictive aiming" by feeding spatial data to the pilot through psycommu from an internal sensor unit and using that brainwave to synchronize with the fin shaped beam director. :Armed Armor VN (the claw) :A specially developed so called super-vibration crushing weapon utilizing the strength of the psychoframe.　Wth its beast like claws opened and its overwhelming destructive power, the Banshee becomes closer to a lion. Basically the claw can be used as a shield in Unicorn mode and a super-vibration crushing weapon when in destroy mode. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 04:21, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Just be sure I'm tracking, the in the events of the novel, the Banshee was carrying the same beam magnum and shield as the Unicorn, right?Nkuzmik (talk) 00:11, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it has the same basic weapons (Beam Magnum, Bazooka, Shield and Beam Sabers/Tonfas). Every "Armed Armor"-type weapons are either from the OVA or the manga. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 10:38, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Final Battle ver. Anyone know about Banshee final battle ver.? Got the info from these links: http://gundamguy.blogspot.com/2012/01/bandai-hobby-online-shop-mg-1100.html and http://gundamguy.blogspot.com/2012/01/bandai-hobby-online-shop-mg-1100_25.html No historical info about that "final battle ver." from those sources, as well as this wikia. Hope that there are someone here who knows about it and willing to share her/his knowledge. Thx... Pronunciation 14:35, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Its not really even called that, "Final Battle Ver." is nothing more then a title they give the model kit. We haven't seen it animated yet, as it only appeared in the novel. Its not really anything new, its psycho-frame glows green (like the FA Unicorn) when encountering the Unicorn it resonates with it. Its hard to get any info on it, so we well have to wait till it gets released. -Dav7d2 (talk) 04:45, January 26, 2012 (UTC) The Armed Armors So, as you all know, the OVA version of the Banshee has new weapons in the form of the two Armed Armors : the VN and the BS. But why "VN" and "BS" ? For the BS, I'm assuming that it is the acronym of "Beam Smartgun" since it's.. well, a Beam Smart Gun. But I can't think of something for the VN. Has anyone a idea ? Or, better, the true meaning of these names ? HPZ - O.N.E. 20:48, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Psyco-frame i notice as i work on the Master grade gunplat that thanks to the two aditinal weapons on the Banshe the unit has more Psyco-frame meterial then the RX-0 unit does. this adds to its overall potential.Guyver92 (talk) 18:04, November 4, 2015 (UTC) what if. what do you think would happen if one of the RX-0 units was also equiped with a bio sencor? i say it would become a juggernough in NT-D mode.Guyver92 (talk) 16:52, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Armed Armor VN This weapon is more dangerous then you think as it should be able to be used in along with with the beam tonfa to pierce a units cockpit. This would be very useful for capture a enemy ms especially if the blade has variable length.Guyver92 (talk) 21:18, December 1, 2015 (UTC) One of Seventy Two I didn't know that the Banshee's head got expelled as well?!GRACE US GLORIOUS DARK LOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRD!! (talk) 01:04, August 28, 2019 (UTC)